With the spread of wireless communication, an image file can now be transmitted by mounting a wireless communication function even on a portable terminal, such as a digital camera (PTL 1). For example, when performing data communication using a wireless local area network (LAN), such a method as first joining a wireless LAN network and then establishing communication with an external device on the network may be employed. In this case, the confirmation of whether the transmission and reception of the file to/from an external device is being properly performed is typically performed after communication has been established with the external device.